Tetraazaporphyrin compounds, featured by a conjugated C8N8 ring fused with four pyrrole groups, have a planar and highly symmetrical structure. Given this unique structure, extensive studies have been conducted on their non-linear optical properties and their uses as electrooptical materials.
Conventional methods for preparing tetraazaporphyrin compounds are tedious and result in low yields. Further, as tetraazaporphyrin compounds generally have low solubility in organic solvents, they cannot be easily processed for electronic applications. Further, Thus, there exists a need to develop a simple method for preparing tetraazaporphyrin compounds with improved solubility.